


Empire State of Mind: Bonus Scene #1

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim and Bones really got up to during their afternoon of "studying." Takes place during Chapter 7 of 'Empire State of Mind'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire State of Mind: Bonus Scene #1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. The first bonus scene for Gossip Trek, appropriately subtitled "Underage Teen Hand Jobs." This takes place during Chapter Seven of "Empire State of Mind."
> 
> Basically, I'm doing this because I know people want Jim/Bones porn in this universe, but I'm not comfortable inserting it into the main body of the fic. The reason for that is pretty simple...there are people who are likely reading it in areas where underage explicit sex is a no go. (Hello Australians! How are you?) I'm okay with putting making out and petting in the main fic, but I want it to stay Teen and Up audiences. So there will be more of these little bonus scenes in the future. For now, have the first time Jim and Bones fool around with each other including a guest appearance from a very smart-assed Sam!
> 
> Hope you like this! Like I said, there's more forthcoming. :D

Leonard sat next to Jim, only two inches apart, as he watched him do his homework. He was glad his explanations had helped; Jim definitely looked like he was getting it, and so far every problem had the right answer.

Leonard continued to watch Jim, his eyes raking from his face down his body. Jim smelled great, too, like he had only showered a few minutes before Leonard arrived. 

Jim continued to work, glancing up at Leonard. 

Then he looked at him more closely.

“Something on your mind?” Jim said with a smile.

Leonard wiped his palms off on his jeans before leaning in to kiss Jim on the lips. Jim made a surprised sound into it, and Leonard took advantage to deepen the kiss. Now Jim’s noises were pleased, and his book and papers fell to the floor as he turned to face Leonard. His hands wrapping around Jim’s waist, Leonard pressed as close into him as he could.

Jim broke the kiss, and he panted a little. “You’re definitely not thinking about homework.”

“No, I…” Leonard swallowed. It was tough, but he needed to say it. “I…want to…I want to be with you.” Those last few words came tumbling out like they were one long word, causing Leonard to flush a little in embarrassment. 

Jim blinked at him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m…” Leonard stammered. “I don’t…I can’t…I’m not ready for…I don’t mean _sex_ , but you said it didn’t have to be all or nothing, so I guess I…”

“You want _something_ ,” Jim said with a smile. He brushed the hair off Leonard’s face.

“I…yes,” Leonard said. “I want…I want to…”

Jim didn’t say anything; he sat and waited with a patient look on his face, and if Leonard hadn’t already thought the world of him, he would have for sure after that. Jim was so kind and thoughtful, and it made Leonard’s heart skip in his chest.

“I want to touch you,” Leonard finally managed to get out. He hoped Jim understood what he meant.

Jim smiled, and Leonard knew he got it. “Okay. Would you like me to touch you too?”

Leonard’s flush deepened. “Yes.”

Jim’s smile turned sweet. “Okay. Then let’s lie down.”

Leonard nodded; he paused to kick off his loafers. Jim had crawled across the bed to sit on his knees, and he gave Leonard another smile. Leonard climbed up to face Jim, and he leaned in to kiss him again. Jim smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Leonard’s face. Leonard rested his own hands on Jim’s shoulders, not sure what to do with them.

Jim let go of his face to undo the buttons on Leonard’s cardigan. He kissed his way down Leonard’s neck to his throat. “Is this okay?”

Leonard nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Jim whispered. The cardigan was open, and Jim pulled it down the sleeves. “Blue’s a good color for you.”

“Thanks,” Leonard said. Nervous butterflies formed in his stomach, and he tried to squash them down. Figuring he should reciprocate, he reached down and lifted the hem of Jim’s shirt. Jim backed away enough for Leonard to pull the shirt up over his head, and he dropped it to the ground. He took in the sight of Jim’s chest for the first time; his skin was pale, but he was muscular and lithe. 

Jim smiled at him so his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Now it’s your turn.”

Leonard blushed again as Jim lifted the shirt; he wasn’t in as good of a shape as Jim. What if he didn’t like the way he looked or laughed or something?

Jim pulled the shirt off him, adding it to the pile on the floor. Jim took in the sight of Leonard for long enough it made Leonard duck his head down shyly.

Jim reached out a hand and touched his shoulders first. His hand then traveled across his body to his collarbone. Jim caressed his skin with a feather-light touch and fascination in his eyes.

“You have freckles,” Jim said, and his voice was a bit hoarse. “They’re everywhere.”

Leonard’s whole torso flushed. “I…”

“It’s adorable,” Jim said. His hand found its way to Leonard’s chin, and he tilted his face up so they looked each other in the eye. Leonard instinctively lowered his gaze. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Leonard asked, his eyes still aimed at the comforter.

“Don’t do that,” Jim said. “Don’t not look at me.”

Leonard raised his eyes back up to Jim’s face. “I…”

“I want you to feel safe with me,” Jim continued. “And I need to see your eyes to know if I’m pushing you too far or too fast. But also, _tell me_ if I do that, okay? I’m not doing anything without an enthusiastic _yes_ from you.”

“Okay,” Leonard said. “I…me too.”

“Good,” Jim said. He leaned in and kissed him again, open-mouthed and deep. Leonard responded with eager give-and-take. Kissing was easy. Kissing, even though they were both shirtless, he felt he was good at. 

Jim tugged on him, and they lay on their sides facing each other. Leonard wasn’t sure what to do, so he reached out and put his hands on Jim, pulling him in closer. 

It was then that he realized he had fabric in his hands, specifically the denim of Jim’s jeans. He had grabbed Jim’s ass.

Jim made a noise into the kiss, causing Leonard to break it. “Was that too…?”

Jim shook his head. “No, that wasn’t too much. That was pretty great, actually. Keep doing it.”

“Okay,” Leonard said. He pulled, and Jim’s body molded against his as they kissed on the bed. Leonard was aware of the fact that Jim’s crotch was lined up with his; he could feel Jim’s cock through his pants, and if he was right, it was getting hard. 

But so was his.

Leonard felt a momentary panic at the fact that he was really about to have Jim give him a hand job. Before he could say something, Jim rolled his hips forward. Leonard could feel every inch of Jim’s cock through the denim, and it slid against his. He broke the kiss to stutter out a gasp. “ _Oh_.”

“Did you like that?” Jim asked. 

“Yes,” Leonard said. “Do it again. Please.”

Jim thrust his hips forward into Leonard’s a second time, and then he did it again. He started a rhythm, slow and hot. After a minute, Leonard jerked his hips forward, meeting Jim’s thrusts. Jim made a little mewling sound against Leonard’s mouth; it went straight to Leonard’s groin, and he decided his new goal was to make Jim make those noises as often as he could when they were behind closed doors. 

Jim let go of Leonard to reach down to his fly. With surprising dexterity, he undid the button and unzipped the fly. “Is this okay?”

Leonard nodded.

“Say it, Bones,” Jim said. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, it’s okay,” Leonard said. “Keep going.”

“Okay,” Jim said. He pressed a kiss to Leonard’s mouth, licking at his palate. Leonard opened his mouth wide, sliding his tongue to meet Jim’s. The kissing grew more heated as Jim’s hands began to push the denim down Leonard’s hips. 

The jeans ended up around Leonard’s knees. He shimmied his legs, kicking them all the way off. Jim broke the kiss to look down at his boxers.

“Penguins,” Jim said with a smile.

“Shut up,” Leonard said with a blush. “I need to do laundry.”

“It’s cute,” Jim said. He leaned in kissed Leonard again, sweeter this time. “I love them.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Leonard said. For a moment he thought he would shy away again, but instead he felt emboldened. He let go of Jim’s ass to return the favor, undoing Jim’s fly. He pulled the fabric down Jim’s legs, noting that he wore plain black boxer briefs. The hard lines of Jim’s cock were visible through the thin fabric, and there was a damp spot where Leonard assumed his head lay.

Jim kicked the pants off, reaching out again to caress Leonard’s cock through his boxers. He held him in his hand through the worn cotton, squeezing it once. Leonard inhaled a sharp breath, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise.

“Don’t do that,” Jim said. “I want to hear you.”

“But Sam…” Leonard said, his eyes instinctively going to the door.

“Sam is leaving us alone,” Jim said. “He’s clear on the other side of the suite. Just don’t scream bloody murder, and he won’t even know. Promise.”

Leonard looked back at Jim’s face. His eyes were dark and dilated, his breathing was heavy, and his cheeks were flushed. “Wait, you’re…”

“I’m what?” Jim said. Now that Leonard listened, Jim’s voice was breathy and higher than normal.

“You’re turned on by me?” Leonard finished. Then he winced. “Sorry, that was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jim said. He squeezed Leonard’s erection again, and Leonard felt his cock give an answering throb. That time the groan escaped into the room, and Leonard closed his eyes. “Of course I am. You’re hot, and I like you a lot. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno,” Leonard said, the edge of his voice catching on another groan as Jim slipped his hand in the slit in his boxers. “I knew but I didn’t, I guess.”

Jim’s hand danced up and down Leonard’s shaft a few times, and Leonard arced his hips in circles along with it. His eyes squeezed closed, and he groaned again, louder this time. 

“Is this okay?” Jim asked. 

“You know it is,” Leonard said.

“I’m making sure,” Jim said. “Enthusiastic consent and all that.”

Leonard sighed. “I am enthusiastically consenting to you touching my dick. Jesus.”

Jim chuckled, and his hand pulled Leonard’s cock free from his boxers. Something occurred to Leonard then, and he took his hands to peel down Jim’s briefs. His cock sprung up from a patch of dark blonde hair, and Leonard took in the sight. Elegant was the only word for it; it was a good length, not too thick, and circumcised. 

His hand trembling a little, Leonard reached out and wrapped it around Jim’s cock. Jim’s breaths became shallower; he mewled, and his hips thrust into Leonard’s hand. 

“Oh, Bones,” he said with another mewl. 

Leonard moaned a little; the way Jim said his name was incredibly hot. He brought his hand to his face, licking it a couple of times, and then grabbed Jim’s cock again. He pulled on it with long strokes. 

Jim made another, louder mewl as he licked his own hand to return the favor to Leonard. They matched the speed of their hands to each other’s, stroking in unison. Jim leaned forward, touching his forehead to Leonard’s. They were so close their breaths mingled, Leonard’s moans meeting Jim’s mewls.

Leonard felt the familiar stirrings of orgasm build in his stomach and groin. Part of him wanted to scream out _not yet_ , but a bigger part of him craved release. Release given to him by Jim. 

As if on cue, Jim’s eyes met Leonard’s. “I’m pretty close.”

Leonard nodded. “I am, too.”

Jim sped his hand, Leonard following suit, and before Leonard could warn him, his back stiffened. “Shit, Jim I’m---“

Nodding, Jim reached out and cupped his free hand around Leonard’s head. Just in the nick of time, too, as Leonard came, his semen spurting out onto Jim’s hand. He made a long, low guttural growl as it happened, followed by whispering Jim’s name.

Once the stars cleared from his vision, Leonard realized Jim hadn’t come yet. He sped his hand, pausing to touch Jim’s slit like how he liked it when he would jerk off. Jim wailed a little when he did that, and Leonard used his free hand to cup around Jim’s head like he had. He pumped Jim’s cock once, twice, and then Jim wailed again, his back stiffening as his come filled Leonard’s hand.

Leonard’s chest heaved with his breaths as he watched Jim come down from his orgasmic high. Jim started giggling, which made Leonard frown. “What’s so funny?”

“Huh?” Jim said, with more giggles. “Oh, sorry. I laugh sometimes, when I come I mean. If it’s good, I laugh.” He opened his eyes and smiled at Leonard. “I’m not making fun or anything. I can’t really help it, either. But if it seemed like I was mocking you or something, I wasn’t, I promise.”

“Oh,” Leonard said. “So…does that mean…?”

“You’re a natural, Bones,” Jim said. “It was awesome.”

“Thanks,” Leonard said with pride. He felt something sticky cooling in his hand. Oh right, Jim’s come. “We should wash up.”

Jim made a disgruntled noise. He reached out and grabbed a box of tissues from his bedside table. Without a word, he passed several to Leonard, keeping some for himself. They wiped down their hands, and when they were done, Jim grabbed his wastebasket for them to throw them away. 

Once that task was completed, Jim pulled Leonard back into his arms, holding him close. Leonard returned the embrace, although he was a little confused. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really wrong,” Jim said. “I just haven’t gotten to do this much. Cuddle, I mean. And I don’t know; I really like how it feels to be held by you.” He was silent for a minute. “Unless you’re not into this, in which case…”

“I’m into it,” Leonard said. He tightened his arms around Jim’s waist. “I’m into it. I’m pretty much into anything I do as long as it’s with you.”

Jim yawned and smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“You better,” Leonard said.

They lay together comfortably on the bed for a while. Sometimes they would kiss, but in general they just snuggled, and Leonard couldn’t think of anything that made him happier. 

Until the yelling started.

Both of them sat up on the bed with startled looks on their faces. The screaming came from the living area of the suite, and it took them a minute to register what the person was saying. Once they heard the words, Leonard’s expression became mortified, while Jim’s became murderous. 

“ _Yeah Jim, do me Jim, do me, do me, do me_ ,” Sam shouted loud enough to be heard through the walls.

Leonard buried his face in his hands. “Did I really sound like that?”

“No,” Jim said as he made himself decent. “He’s being a jackass.” He got off the bed and stormed over to his door, whipping it open only enough so that he could stick his head out of it. “Okay, okay. We get it. You heard us.”

“Oh good,” Leonard heard Sam say. “I worried I was too subtle.”

“As a brick to the face,” Jim said. “We weren’t that loud.”

“People probably heard you in Connecticut,” Sam countered. “I bet the hotel gets noise complaints.”

“Whatever,” Jim said with a huff. “Stop being such a jerk. We both know compared to how I used to be this was tame.”

“True,” Sam said. “I will be thankful for that at least. _You_ should be thankful for the fact that I’m not gonna tell Mom.”

Jim sighed. “What do I have to do?”

There was silence as Sam thought. It made Leonard nervous, so he chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Let’s just leave it open,” Sam finally said. “One day, I’ll ask you for a favor. You’re to do that favor with minimal griping. _Capisce_?”

“Fine, fine,” Jim said with a sigh. “Want to order lunch soon?”

“Sure, once you put your clothes back on,” Sam said. “I like Leonard, but I don’t need to know certain things.”

“Shut up,” Jim said. “Fine. Give me a sec.” He closed the door all the way, and came back to the bed. Jim flopped onto it, rolling to be next to Leonard again.

“Thought we were gonna get dressed so we can eat,” Leonard said. “Because I would seriously murder for a hamburger right now.”

“Me too,” Jim agreed. “But just another minute of this.”

Leonard smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist. He kissed him on the lips once. “Sure, Jim.”

It took them fifteen minutes to get dressed and wash their hands. But that time, Sam didn’t say anything.


End file.
